


Shiny Boots of Leather

by Tabithacraft



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Caring Nicole, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Waverly, Rescue, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithacraft/pseuds/Tabithacraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Black Badge and Purgatory is that you can put a lot of effort into planning a sweet and sexy date for your girlfriend only to have said girlfriend go missing as she hunts for a revenant with a thing for eating toes, ears and pretty eyes. Nicole helps rescue Waverly, who in Waverly fashion has half rescued herself. Her girlfriend is cold and hurt so Nicole decides to adapt their date, look after and warm up her girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Boots of Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaelle90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelle90/gifts).



> My first foray into writing Wayhaught - figured I'd start with a one shot:) I hope you like it. This is set after the fallout of the finale is resolved. Thanks to Jaelle90 - were chatting and the sweet idea of Nicole's was born which I then wrote the fic around.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (tabithacraft)

Her uniform boots were heavy. They were big, shiny, black leather monstrosities that were supposedly durable, waterproof and frost bite preventers. Nicole did not always agree with the accolades the others at the station gave them, but wear them she must. In honesty her biggest glitch with the hefty footwear was that it added an extra two inches to her height, widening the not insignificant height difference between her and one Waverly Earp. And as much as Nicole loved to moan and grouse about her work boots, she loved to wax lyrical about the walking embodiment of perfection that was Waverly Earp.

Nicole had first laid eyes on Waverly mere hours after her arrival in town. She'd signed the lease on a small house not far from the station and had then headed into town to for supplies. Her brother would arrive in the morning with a truck full of her furniture, and household items but until then she was without home comforts and would spend the night with only a roll mat and sleeping bag. The mission for supplies had nosedived into a crash landing when she had spotted the slight brunette tutting into her cell outside some authentically western bar that boasted cheap drinks, hot food, and the real Wyatt Earp experience. She hadn't been up for drinking cheap drinks, hot food had sounded only alright considering the high temperatures, and she'd been only vaguely interested at that moment in learning more about the legendary Wyatt Earp, but she was sure as hell immediately entranced with the girl stood outside and as she had been wearing a shirt that was emblazoned with the name of the joint, a strip of skin showing beneath it. With a huff the girl had ended her call and marched back into the bar, and that sealed the deal. Nicole had been edging inside and finding a seat in the crowded and rowdy establishment, moments later. 

It had been to her great disappointment that when she was served it was by a much older lady and not the pretty brunette who'd stuck behind the bar. She'd considered stalking up to the bar and testing out her flirting, only the place was packed, so she remained in her seat. She may have eaten alone but she hadn't been bored, her eyes forever drifting to the girl whom she began to adore from afar. Waverly Earp she had been told, a descendent of the legendary gun slinger Wyatt, twenty-one, smart as a whippet and sweeter than sugar. God was she ever sweet. Nicole barely touched her food, just sat with her chin in her hand and watched - watched her tease and serve, laugh and grumble, flick that gorgeous long hair over her shoulder as she whirlwinded around behind the bar. She was amazing and Nicole was a gonna. 

She had never meant to fall for a girl, a straight girl, the second she waltzed into town, but then again she'd never considered a girl like Waverly Earp might actually exist in a reality she inhabited. But she did exist, this magical girl and her gun toting sister were part of Purgatory same as her, more than her, and so she'd gathered her confidence, her charm and a worn business card and headed into Shorty's to say hello and to check out the lay of the land, so to speak. And the lay of the land had been mighty fine. She'd never been an ogler, someone who stared at women with depraved thoughts running through her mind, but that was before Waverly Earp and that low cut, revealing shirt, the incredibly effective bra and that broken beer tap. And while she may have been distracted and charmed by the appearance, it was the smile, the the eye rolls, the way Waverly had looked at her, responded to her, become befuddled because of her - it was magic and she was smitten, irreversibly. 

She'd had a little hope sure, less when Waverly was still with Champ the chump than when she'd broken things off. But there was just _something_ , a magical, air rippling something between them, so that even when Waverly was with Champ she couldn't talk herself out of her feelings, or move her mind away from her attraction. As they became friends attraction became more, so much more, because Waverly Earp was as sweet as everyone said, as smart, as interesting and intriguing. 

Nicole didn't know what she'd ever done in her life to warrant Waverly Earp kissing her, to warrant the girl wanting her, holding her, needing her, but she would do whatever she could to maintain that situation. She knew what her old friends would have said, what her brother would have said - _a straight girl, Nicole? Come on, you know better!_ But Waverly wasn't straight, she just hadn't known it until she'd met her, and wasn't that the sweetest, sexiest thing in the world? Whatever Waverly's sexual identity, the truth was it was irrelevant when what she wanted was Nicole and what Nicole wanted was her. 

Nonetheless her uniform boots were heavy, and the snow was thick and where the _fuck_ was Waverly? They'd planned a date and time for dates was hard to come by when you lived in a town like Purgatory where the amount of crime was high, and the nature of it disturbing and irregular and mostly supernatural. Despite the oddities, and perhaps because of them, Nicole loved the town, loved her job. It had been nearly eight months or so and she'd seen more action than she figured she'd have had as a rookie almost anywhere else. The unfortunate part of it all was that her girlfriend also seemed to see a lot of action, which only recently was of the good, nooky variety. In fact her girlfriend, and her big sister seemed to be consistently at the very centre of all the action. Nicole wasn't stupid, it was understandable and all what with Black Badge, and the covert nature of their business, and both sisters carrying the Earp name, but it did grow tiresome when the girl you loved was heavily involved in the inexplicable and the downright despicable. Oh Waverly could handle herself for sure and was more than capable in every way, but she was also sweet, gorgeous, and smart, and Nicole loved and adored her far more than was probably advisable considering the levels of her involvement in all the insanity. But loving Waverly was unavoidable and so she spent most of her days having the crap worried out of her. Worry and stress were her companions as she trudged through the forest with her gun drawn and in her goddamned heavy uniform boots, Wynonna and Dolls somewhere to her right and Doc on her left. Because the fucked up crap Black Badge was involved in this time had somehow led Waverly to pursue an avenue inquiry alone and now _she_ was somewhere in this frozen forest, and Nicole hoped she was alone, rather than with the man she'd seen in the Black Badge file who had a somewhat disturbing thing for teeth, and eyes and the teeny, tiny bones of the body - the ones in your ear, your toes, that made up fingers. 

'Keep quiet,' Dolls hissed unnecessarily as they approached some shack, the kind of shack that featured in horror movies, the kind of shack the police found body parts in and Nicole was fairly convinced she might be sick. Glancing at Wynonna led her to believe she felt it too, what with the way she had that gun of hers trained ahead. Wynonna locked eyes with Doc and nodded to the back of the shack, then she and Dolls headed for the front. Nicole didn't need the nod to set her sights on the one dirty, broken window on the side of the building. The urge to go with Wynonna was strong - the girl was always at the centre of the show down, but she played the safe game because it was Waverly. 

She pressed her back up against the rotting wood, craning her neck to see through the grimy pane of glass. It was impossible, the dirt and ice on the ill fitting pane of glass too atrocious to see more than moving shapes inside. 

'Hmmm, good to see you sis...my arms are very nearly dead here,' Waverly's bright but not amused voice sounded, along with bangs and shuffling, all muffled by the wood and the building but still audible. 

Wynonna's laugh rang out, and so Nicole shifted and she rubbed at the pane in time to see Waverly fall back from a man on the ground whom she'd apparently been hitting with a large piece of wood - possibly with the broken pieces of wood she could just about make out. As Waverly fell back, and her whacking ceased, the guy on the floor rolled over, his eyes glowing in a demonic manner. Wynonna pointed that gun of hers at the man's head, and both his head and the gun glowed and then a shot rang out and flames, literal flames consumed the guy. Nicole let out a sharp gasp, as usual, at the oddness of it all before she registered the fact that the coast was clear, and then she was running around the side of the building and in through the broken door.

'Waverly,' she called out the girls name instinctively and then she was in her arms and wrapped around her, close and tight, her warm breath fanning across her clavicle as she burrowed in closer. She felt like ice, her coat somehow lost and Nicole immediately removed her police coat and wrapped it around her girlfriends shaking shoulders. 

'Wow Waves, I send that asshole away and yet Officer Haughtstuff gets all the thanks!' Wynonna complained dramatically.

'She was obviously more worried about me, sis,' Waverly turned in her arms and gave her sister a look,

'I was worried about you but I trusted that you had that shit _handled_ and you fucking did!'

'Well more like _leggled_ ,' Waverly joked and Nicole frowned, until the girl in her arms flushed. 'I was keeping him down with the leg of the chair,' she explained and then stepped marginally away from her and mimicked whacking someone repeatedly, before crying out in obvious pain. Nicole's eyes darkened and of that revenant weren't already back in hell she was fairly certain she could have sent him there with a look.

'Oh my god, baby,' she pulled Waverly close and barely managed to prevent herself vowing loudly to never let her go. Her girlfriend gave her the kind of look that said she recognized her restraint.

'Oh god but my arms hurt, I don't think I'll ever be able to move them again,' Waverly winced, and gave a little whimper as she pressed into her body. The flush that spread across Nicole's cheeks couldn't be helped when Waverly's arms had been involved in an excessive amount of exceptional work as of late in bed with her. She could only hope that Wynonna was too busy examining the crime scene to notice the tinge of red. 

'So the guy is burning in hell right now?' Nicole began to rub Waverly's biceps for her, soft and gently. Dolls gave her a look, with a ridiculous smirk of approval as he nodded.

'In the fiery pit of hell,' Wynonna shrugged, as she, Doc and Dolls began examining some papers lying around. 

'Well maybe I'll take Waverly home, if you guys are planning on hanging around? I think she needs to warm up before she loses a toe.' At that everyone turned to look at her with "are you serious" faces and she flushed. 'I meant to frostbite, not a demon with penchance for eating flesh off tiny bones.'

'I think she does need some warming up so you guys get out of here,' Wynonna gave them an all too knowing look. 

'No hot jokes?' she asked as she wrapped an arm around her girls shoulders and kissed her cold head. Since Wynonna had found out the truth of her sisters relationship with Nicole, she hadn't held back on the crude, innuendo driven jokes. 

'I'm running a little dry on originality,' Wynonna admitted, clearly miffed by this fact. 

'No,' the hand to her chest for dramatic effect, caused an eye roll.

'Fuck it, ok...maybe she needs a Haught water bottle to warm up with, so perhaps she should stay with you?' Wynonna threw in a wink at the end and Waverly laughed softly against her chest,

'I'll give you a six out of ten for that,' she told her, before leading Waverly out into the cold. 

'Thanks for finding me,' the chattering teeth made Nicole wince. 

'I'll always come find you, though if I might say, I would much prefer it if you didn't get lost,' she held Waverly closer against her body.

'You were worried?'

'I was so worried. That man...that daemon...you have pretty ears and cute toes and I'd like that they remain attached to you,' she rubbed her hands up and down Waverly's back, biting back a big shiver of her own.

'Me too,' Waverly sniffed. 'It was kind of close there for a second but these revenants have a misplaced attachment to their crappy old homesteads which keep getting older and more rundown. That chair he tied me to had so much rot I swear I saw fungi on it. Arrogant demonic fool underestimated my wiliness.'

'Seems to me that people are constantly underestimating you,' she pressed a kiss to Waverly's forehead as they broke out of the tree line and her squad car came into view. 

'Not you,' Waverly gave her a look, _the_ look and Nicole shivered, only this time it wasn't from the cold. 

'Well luckily I refrigerated our dinner so it isn't ruined,' she babbled, attempting to distract herself from the strong desire she felt to kiss each and every part of Waverly's aching, cold body in an effort to warm her up and love her simultaneously. 

'You cooked for me?' Waverly gave her a soft look.

'I did indeed. My plan was to take you for a last skate on the pond out the back of Millers farm, before the thaw which I'm telling myself will be coming _real_ soon, then we'd go home for chilli and baked potatoes, hot chocolates and the most wonderful toe curling dessert you've ever had...'

'Hmmm,' her girlfriend interrupted with a soft hum of approval,

'And then I had this little thing planned, something I thought we could do...'

'Like a sex thing?' Waverly looked at her, eyebrow arched with intrigue as Nicole opened the passenger door of the cruiser, and helped the frozen girl in.

'Baby, I have many wonderful sex things I'm looking forward to sharing with you, but no, this wasn't a sex thing.'

'Ok,' the girl giggled as she shut the door and jogged around to the drivers side, getting in and starting the engine before rubbing her hands together in an effort to warm them. She turned up the heat and looked at the girl sat beside her,

'How long were you keeping that guy down for?'

'He was unstoppable Nicole. If I hesitated for even a second he was on his feet again, I just had to keep whacking at his head and wait for you guys.'

'And, how long?'

'I don't know. I lost count. I tried to think my way though Dirty Dancing.'

'I don't understand? Think your way through Dirty Dancing?' she asked with a small frown, and Waverly shifted closer, despite the gear stick and parking break that were in the way. It was awkward and she gasped in pain as she shifted a hand into contact with Nicole's thigh, apparently needing contact. In an effort to fulfil that need, Nicole rested her palm against Waverly's leg.

'Yeah, I know that movie so well. I've got nearly all the words memorized. Willa watched it on a loop when I was little, I swear, and so I pretended to watch the movie in my head to distract myself as I just kept on hitting. I honestly don't think I'll be able to move today, or tomorrow, or for a few days. It didn't hurt at first but it hurts so bad now, Nicole. I don't think I'll be a very rewarding girlfriend for the next few days, sexually I mean. I don't think I can even cuddle.'

'That's ridiculous - you're _always_ incredibly rewarding in every way,' Nicole bit her lip and shook her head, 'I mean you're sexy when you're clipping your toe nails, so being all cute and needing me to take care of you - well, I think I'll cope. And I'll take care of you in whatever way you need, and if you don't need it, that's also fine. All you need to be worried about is getting through the horrible pain of the next few days.'

'You're honestly the nicest person I've ever met,' Waverly winced as she reached forward and took Nicole's hand where it lay in her thigh and threaded their fingers together. Nicole wanted to stop her, save her the pain, but she knew these experiences came with some emotional pain too, and so she said nothing about it, but smiled brightly at Waverly's compliment,

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Waves, I'm really, really relieved that you're ok, and in one piece, but I'm not going to assume you want to come back to mine after the ordeal tonight and...'

'I want to come back to yours Nicole. I want to be with you.'

'Well ok then,' her smile grew, 'but maybe we shift my date evening all around. I think we need some Tylenol, some ibuprofen, a warm bath instead of ice skating and then me as your personal Haught water bottle.'

'It was bad when Wynonna said it,' Waverly smirked.

'I know, I know, but that's my way of saying I may need to sleep very close to you tonight.'

'Funnily enough I have no problem with _that_ whatsoever,' Waverly squeezed her hand, 'I was worried for a moment that maybe you wouldn't get there in time...' she admitted and Nicole's heart beat harder in her chest.

'So was I.'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

'Ok, so dinner can be ready whenever you want it, I have a heat pad ready, tablets out and we're gonna eat curled up on the couch. You ready to leave your bath?' Nicole couldn't help the fact that her eyes slid all over Waverly's smooth, shiny skin, that was partly in and partly out of the steaming water. If she hadn't known how much Waverly enjoyed her looking, she'd have ensured she kept her eyes averted, though it would have been incredibly hard.

'Help me out?' Waverly asked, and there was a small sigh behind the words that let Nicole know just how exhausted the girl was, so she pulled her eyes away from smooth skin she just _always_ wanted to touch, and dropped to her knees beside the tub, thankful she was in a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank and out of the clunkiness that was her uniform. 

'You ok?'

'Yeah I am. I mean, I'm tired and I feel like I've done an hour and a half of pull ups, but I'm here with you.' They shared a soft smile and then without concerning herself about getting wet, Nicole slid an arm around her girlfriends shoulders, locking her hand under her arm. 

'You ready?'

'Ready,' Waverly nodded, but it didn't prevent a cry of pain from escaping her lips as Nicole helped her stand in the bath. 

'I hate that you hurt,' she felt ridiculously emotional about her girlfriends pain, and Waverly just nodded. 'You look....gorgeous, I mean FYI,' Nicole gave the compliment because the girl warranted compliments always, and then wrapped arms around her and smiled at Waverly's soft, blushing smile, 'I'll carry you, ok?'

'My legs don't hurt,' she teased, but Nicole rolled her eyes dismissively and scooped her into her arms. 

'I made you a nest on the couch. Well us a nest because I would like to be as close as close can be, and I wasn't sure lying on the mattress with your arms hurting like they do would be all that comfortable and so I thought...'

' _I'm_ the babbler Nicole.' Soft kisses fluttered against her chin and cheek before she was placing Waverly gently onto her feet and wrapping her in a giant towel, and then helping her curl up against a veritable mass of cushions, pillows, duvets and blankets. 

'Oh my god, it's so warm and soft,' Waverly smiled as Nicole pulled fluffy socks onto her feet for her, and handed her pills and water, watching her swallow them before putting the glass back on the coffee table.

'I can easily remove layers when you finally warm up,' Nicole announced. 'You want some chilli?'

'I do...I really do, but could you just sit with me for a while,' the wide eyes had Nicole squishing onto the couch beside her in seconds. 'Thanks.'

'Anytime,' she kissed Waverly's cheek. 

'So you had a thing planned? What was the thing?'

'Well it was supposed to come after some toe curling sexy times, but I think we should skip that given that you hurt like hell and jump to it, yeah?'

'I hate to skip sexy times,' Waverly pouted, 'but yeah...while I'm not opposed to a little bit of the pleasure pain thing, I think the pain may outweigh the pleasure.'

'Oh I assure you it would not,' Nicole winked and then chuckled at her girlfriends darkening eyes, 'I do however think that when you throw your head back and arch your back as you come good and hard, you may hurt yourself further and it's not my thing to have you hurt, baby.'

'You know Nicole, I read some pretty convincing research that said an orgasm has pain relieving effects and seeing as how I'm maxed out on the pill pain relief stuff, maybe I could be really selfish and you could be really giving and...'

'Trust me, Waverly Earp - getting me to put my mouth between your legs is not about me being "giving," I _love_ it there...'

'Yeah?' the bright smile was enough of a go ahead and she swung Waverly's legs carefully onto the couch and fed her hands under the blankets, smoothing her palms up soft and thankfully warm, thighs. 

'What is it about you, Nicole? I spent nearly two hours beating down a revenant and yet I still need to be intimate with you, despite the fact that I'm pretty sure rigour mortis has settled into my upper body?'

'Well I consider it my personal goal to make you forget _that_ , if you're sure you want me to?'

'I _need_ you to,' Waverly allowed her legs to fall open and Nicole swallowed hard at the sight, just like she always did - constantly blown away by her girlfriends desire for her and her ability to ask for what she needed. She found her self staring, teeth biting down on her bottom lip, hands painting pictures on slim thighs. 

'You're really the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,' she whispered and thrilled at the slight rise of Waverly's hips in response to the words. 

'You're honestly the sweetest girl I've ever met,' Waverly whispered back, and Nicole needed to kiss her. She crawled carefully up her body and kissed her softly, lovingly. Of course kisses seemed to grow heated in moments when they were between them, and her thigh was hitting the heat and wet between Waverly's in moments as her eager hands shoved aside the towel to tug the girl closer, then trail over curves and the bumps of ribs, to grasp at one beautiful pert breast. Nicole was definitely a breast girl, well she was a breast girl until she saw an ass, then she was an ass girl, at least until she saw legs. Pretty legs and she'd swear she was a leg girl, but then a girl with beautiful eyes would give her a look and she was sure she was all about the eyes. Of course when a girl laughed, or teased, or was witty and smart, she'd swear the external stuff didn't matter, not one bit. The thing about Waverly was she didn't have to choose what kind of girl she was. Waverly's legs were shapely and wonderful, if Wynonna's ass was top shelf, Waverly's was sealed inside the security cabinet it was so fine. Her breasts were just delightful, her eyes powerful magnets, all bright and shiny and God...her personality - it wasn't a cherry on top of an already perfect cake, it was a whole new, wonderful cake, superior to all other cakes - at least in Nicole's opinion it was. 

'You ok?' she whispered into heated kisses, aware that Waverly's normally involved hands were laying passive, for obvious reasons. She might know why, but she needed to ensure her eager advances were most definitely welcome. 

'Yeah,' Waverly's finger shifted over hers. 'You're all cocky about the toe curling pleasure so how about you put your mouth where it needs to go...'

'Isn't the phrase, put your money where your mouth is?' she teased.

'Your money is no good here, just your mouth,' Waverly grinned back. 

'You like my mouth, huh?'

'I love your mouth,' Waverly agreed. 'But I think you need to stop talking...'

'Oh right,' Nicole smiled hard and began trailing kisses down her girlfriends throat, over her collarbones, lavishing each bit of skin she passed with kisses, or breathy touches. She _was_ a boob girl, and she couldn't help getting lost in soft pliant flesh, sucking and nipping until Waverly's hips were jerking up into her thigh. She moved lower, keen that the girl not exert herself more than necessary and she trailed kisses over ribs, defined abs, before nuzzling her cute little belly button. Then she was kissing trembling thighs, catching Waverly's fresh scent and feeling delicious heat. The urge to just go at it was hard to fight, but she wanted to be a good and careful lover, a patient lover, especially after everything.

'Please,' Waverly's whimper caused her to fuck patience, and press her face between her girlfriends thighs, to lick through her, press her tongue into her, and torture that beautiful little nubbin of pleasure. Nubbin was quite the most ridiculous word, but God, when she was there, her tongue swiping over it, dragging it into her mouth, she didn't care how ridiculous the word was, just that with each swipe of her tongue, each suck, each flick would drag a different sound from the girl beneath her, a different movement, the tensing of a muscle, even a tremble. She loved the intimacy of sex with Waverly, of knowing the girl and how to make it last and how to make it good. 

Of course she wanted to make it good, but her girlfriend had been through a lot, so she didn't want to drag things out too long. The thing was it was just so nice to have the taste of Waverly on her tongue, to feel her heat and her desire. There was something that felt safe about being pressed into her, like the girl was safe, that she was suspended in a protective bubble of Nicole's love. It was stupid, but it made her want to draw things out. Drive Waverly up to the edge but then pull back, or if she did push her over, keep going until she did so again. Waverly had called her a generous lover before, the best lover - she wasn't, not really. She loved the privilege she had to be with Waverly this way, to be allowed to press her face into her most intimate parts, to see her lose herself in release, and Nicole thought there was a little bit of selfishness in her desire to reside where she currently was - in those moments Waverly was all hers, mind and body. 

'Nicole,' Waverly pleaded again, and with a smile that she knew the girl could feel she pushed fingers into her, curled them and sucked her beautiful clit into her mouth. 'Oh god that feels amazing,' Waverly cooed, and so Nicole began to move her fingers, curling them up in just the right way, mouth clamped down around her clit as her tongue tortured that bundle of nerves, and within a minute Waverly's breathing was harsh, and her hands were gripping the blankets around her and she was pushing her hips up and into Nicole's mouth. 'Don't stop,' she begged, even though it was an unnecessary plea, because Nicole had no intention of stopping. Waverly began to jerk, curses and exclamations falling from her lips before she cried out, her body tightening and fluttering around Nicole's fingers, her clit pulsing inside her mouth. Nicole was tempted to push on to a second orgasm, prolong the time she got to spend where she was, and she pumped her fingers experimentally. It didn't usually take much, and Waverly was so soft, so wet, so wonderful. She unsealed her mouth, and pressed soft fluttering kisses against her clit in place of the rougher treatment she'd been giving it. Waverly moaned approvingly, and so she kissed it with tongue, curling her fingers again and flicking them over that spot on her front wall.

'Holy crap, oh my god,' Waverly all but whimpered as she came again. Nicole brought her down softly, slowing her fingers, being less precise in her movements, before pulling her fingers out and crawling up her girls naked body and pressing their lips together. 'Can I sleep for a million years now?' Waverly asked and Nicole chuckled,

'You sure can baby,' she pulled Waverly against her. 

'Thanks for that.'

'Oh any time,' Nicole gave a soft self-deprecating laugh. 'Do you mind if I do the thing I had planned?'

'The not sex thing?'

'Yeah. You want food, first?'

'Can I say no? I'm just too tired.'

'We'll have it for lunch tomorrow,' Nicole reassured quickly, before reaching for a paper bag she had on the coffee table. 

'Thank you for being you.'

'Thank you for being you,' she smiled, a dimple producing smile, and pulled a book out of the bag. 

'What's that?'

'Well you said your favourite movie is the Princess Bride, but I got to wondering whether you'd ever read the book?'

'You know I haven't actually...' Waverly was giving her the softest, sweetest, most affectionate look in the world, and she felt herself glow. 

'Well I picked up a copy and I thought...well, that we could read it to each other, that it might be a nice thing to do.'

'That has to be the most romantic thing I've ever heard!' Waverly's expression was one of utter adoration and it made Nicole's heart hammer hard with love.

'We have to read...you know...dramatically...'

'But of course! Will you start? Not sure I can hold the book today,' Waverly gave a small shrug and winced. 

'Absolutely,' she opened the book and began to read. She'd only got through one sentence before Waverly interrupted. 

'I love you, just so you know.'

'I love you too, just so you know.'

'Well good,' Waverly's smile was beautiful, 'now read.'

'As you wish.'


End file.
